


Пена морская, звёздная пыль

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Фандомная Битва 2015 [8]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однажды всё меняется: Лемрина встает на ноги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пена морская, звёздная пыль

**Author's Note:**

> частичный и очень вольный ретеллинг "Русалочки" Г. Х. Андерсена.

И вот так за одну ночь меняется одновременно всё и ничего.

На лице Слейна всё та же вежливая улыбка, в глазах Эдельриццо — всё та же тревожная грусть, рыцари всё так же вслух желают друг другу удачной охоты, а про себя, бывает, — сдохнуть поскорее. Сестрица Ассейлам всё так же остаётся между жизнью и смертью, и Лемрина навещает её несколько раз в неделю в этом её застывшем междумирье. Лемрина каждый раз хочет отключить аппарат жизнеобеспечения, но словно натыкается на незримую преграду: может, укоризненный взгляд закрытых глаз, может, собственную слабость. Рука отчего-то начинает дрожать. Не поднимается. Это отвратительное чувство — будто вдруг отказывают не только ноги, но и всё остальное: руки и еще, пожалуй, сердце.

Вот так за одну ночь все цветы в небольшом саду, обустроенном специально для Лемрины по приказу Слейна, окрашиваются в красный. Неважно, какого они были цвета до этого момента, теперь, высаженные в круг, они напоминают маленькое кровавое солнце.

Вот так однажды ночью всё начинается с лёгкого покалывания в пальцах ног, а заканчивается болью, которую Лемрина себе всегда представляла, но ни разу не чувствовала наяву. Ей кажется, что ноги пронзают десятками ножей: Лемрина почти умирает, Лемрина кричит и выгибается до тех пор, пока кричать больше не может, Лемрина впивается ногтями в простыни, Лемрина плачет и смеётся одновременно. Лемрина чувствует.

К утру боль уходит. Остаются порезы на ступнях, кровь, испачкавшая кожу и постель. Ножи тоже остаются, понимает Лемрина, осторожно ступая по полу. Она идет ровно, не теряя равновесия, будто так было всегда, будто всегда так умела, будто и не было никакой коляски. С каждым шагом кажется, что лезвия вонзаются в плоть всё глубже. Лемрина сначала замирает на месте, пытаясь привыкнуть, но привыкнуть никак не получается. А потом кружится и кружится в танце до тех пор, пока мир вокруг не размывается перед глазами в тусклое, яркое, красное, солёное. Слёзы — это просто непрошеная реакция организма. Кровь — это всего лишь кровь, ничего страшного.

Лемрина идет по коридорам станции босиком. Раньше она была словно призрак: ограниченная кодами доступа, она могла бывать только в определенных секторах и не оставляла после себя никаких следов. Лишь немногие знали о её существовании, и всего лишь нескольким людям было разрешено видеться с ней, смотреть в глаза именно ей, а не в неживые, голографические глаза сестрицы Ассейлам.

Горячий источник — еще одно место на станции, сделанное специально для Лемрины. Раньше ей всегда приходилось полагаться на Эдельриццо — чтобы раздеться, чтобы забраться в воду, чтобы выбраться из воды и одеться. Лемрина думала, что довольно быстро разучится чувствовать себя беспомощной. Но ошиблась: чувства бывают мимолетные, а бывают непреходящие, что бы она с ними ни делала, и беспомощность — одно из таких.

Платье Лемрина снимает нарочно медленно. Оно с шуршанием падает на пол, и Лемрина легко переступает его: ей всегда хотелось так сделать. На ткань попадают несколько капель крови. Платье так и остаётся лежать неаккуратно и одиноко, как брошенная, ненужная тряпка. 

Лемрина осторожно опускается в воду. Жар щиплет уже покрасневшую кожу, въедается в раны на ногах. Лемрина судорожно выдыхает, закрывает глаза и откидывается назад, упираясь спиной в колонну. Она вытягивает ноги, потом на пробу сгибает их в коленях, разводит чуть шире. С каждым движением несуществующие ножи всё сильнее утыкаются в ступни.

Лемрина касается ладонями груди. Обычно она только прикрывала её руками, будто стеснялась сама себя и боялась, что кто-нибудь войдет и увидит её обнаженной. Но сегодня Лемрина сминает грудь в ладонях грубо, почти до боли — так, как это мог бы делать другой человек. Задевает пальцами соски, и кожа тут же покрывается мурашками. Пальцами к пупку, к низу живота — приятно и немного щекотно. Развести ноги еще чуть шире: Лемрина трогает себя, уже совсем не беспокоясь о том, увидит ли её кто-то.

Представить, что Слейн сейчас рядом с ней, — слишком легко. Вот он уже близко, совсем как живой, можно протянуть руку, устроить её у него на шее, а затем притянуть ближе к себе. Эта фантазия — одна из тех, которые Лемрина себе никогда не позволяет, потому что осознает их нереальность, невозможность, несбыточность. Эта фантазия — одна из тех, в которых Лемрина никогда не спрашивает Слейна: «Любишь ли ты меня больше всех на свете?», потому что знает ответ.

От воды поднимается пар, и чёлка Слейна уже слиплась от влаги. Лемрина видит капельку пота на кончике его носа, лёгкий румянец на его щеках — в груди у неё рождается беззвучный смех, и внутри что-то сжимается, как после резкого падения в невесомость. Слейн рассматривает её, и Лемрина тоже не отводит взгляд. У них обоих бледная кожа, и глаза, подозревает Лемрина, одинаково сумасшедшие. 

Слейн подплывает ближе, и его рука уверенно ложится на ногу Лемрины. Это не впервые, когда её трогает другой человек, но первый раз, когда прикосновения вызваны не необходимостью. Слейн обхватывает лодыжку Лемрины, приподнимает её ногу: Лемрине приходится упереться ладонями в каменное дно, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Ей страшно хочется зажать рот рукой, когда Слейн целует её ступню, затем еще и еще. От этих поцелуев Лемрине так больно и так хорошо, и хорошо, что можно представить, будто нет никаких ран, только кажется, что губы у Слейна немного покраснели. Он опускает её ногу с такой осторожностью, что боли Лемрина уже почти не чувствует. Призрачными, едва ощутимыми прикосновениями он проводит пальцами по внутренней стороне бедёр. Слейн ничего не говорит и ни о чем не просит: подушечкой большого пальца он касается клитора Лемрины, как до этого делала она сама, но ощущения от этого почему-то совершенно другие. Лемрина вцепляется в его руку, прижимает к себе, молча приказывая продолжать, и Слейн послушнопродолжает до тех пор, пока пальцы на ногах у Лемрины не поджимаются. Слейн убирает руку, но ненадолго. Теперь он проталкивается внутрь Лемрины, и один палец — это слишком много. Лемрина ёрзает на месте, чувствуя губы Слейна, язык Слейна на своей шее.

Лемрина не может сдержать стон, но он получается беззвучным. Лемрина хочет назвать Слейна по имени, но только повторяет его одними губами. Лемрина резко открывает глаза, потому что знает — так не должно быть. 

Пар всё так же поднимается над водой, и брошенное платье на своем месте, а Слейна рядом нет, как не было с самого начала. Лемрина подтягивает колени к груди, и плечи её подрагивают. 

Лемрина смеётся — но даже эхо не может услышать её голос.


End file.
